The present disclosure relates to geology and drilling mechanics, and more particularly to an iterative drilling simulation method and system for enhanced economic decision making.
Prior drilling prediction methods have included the use of geology and drilling mechanics for selecting an appropriate bit for use in the drilling of a bore hole in a particular formation. For example, with respect to bit selection, a rock strength column characterizes the particular geology. The rock strength column is calculated from well logs. Then, one or more bits are “matched” to the rock strength.
In another method, referred to as OASIS available from Baker Hughes of Houston, Tex. a drilling optimization service operates in a manner similar to the way that oil companies have done themselves for determining a drilling optimization, but on a farmed out basis.
In yet another method, referred to as DROPS drilling simulator available from DROPS Technology AS of Norway, the DROPS drilling simulator drilling optimization service includes reverse engineering a rock strength column from a “geolograph.” The geolograph includes a minute-by-minute record of drilling rate from a previous drilled well. The DROPS drilling simulator method then looks at bit selections that fit the estimated rock strength column.